De Witte Sneeuw der Wonderen Is Gevallen
by CattyRosea
Summary: Het kwaad is verslagen, maar ze leven nog niet lang en gelukkig. Hayate en Sasame waren beste vrienden. Ze dachten dat ze elkaar kenden. Maar daar zijn ze niet meer zo zeker van... Dus ruimen ze de laatste misverstanden uit de weg.


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 10-04-2007._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** De Witte Sneeuw der Wonderen Is Gevallen

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Waardering:** K

**Genre:** Algemeen. Hoewel ik zou willen dat 'Hoop' een genre was, want ik bestempel dit soort spul niet graag als 'Zielenleed'.

**Spoilers:** Alle 13 afleveringen van de Prétear anime.

**Waarschuwingen:** Geen anderen dan er voor Prétear zelf gelden.

**Koppels:** Geen in actie. Toespelingen op Sasame x Takako.

**Soundtrack:** Disney's _De Leeuwenkoning II; Simba's Trots_ heeft een geweldig liedje, 'Niet Een van Ons'. Dat liedje (en de AMV waardoor ik de Engelse versie ontdekte) was een grote inspiratiebron voor deze fic, vooral Sasame's gevoelens. Het is niet nodig dat liedje te kennen, maar het zou de sfeer ten goede kunnen komen wanneer je dit leest.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Summary:** Het kwaad is verslagen, maar ze leven nog niet lang en gelukkig. Hayate en Sasame waren beste vrienden. Ze dachten dat ze elkaar kenden. Maar daar zijn ze niet meer zo zeker van... Dus ruimen ze de laatste misverstanden uit de weg.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** De eerste Prétear fanfic die ik ooit heb geschreven. (Mijn uploading schema is een organisatorische ramp.) Veel plezier!

****

II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II

**De Witte Sneeuw der Wonderen Is Gevallen**

De Grote Boom van Fenrir was vernietigd, maar grote delen van Awayuki Stad ook. Het kostte maanden om de schade op te ruimen en alles te herbouwen. Nu Takako eindelijk weer zichzelf was, vond ze dat het minste wat ze kon doen was te helpen met het opnieuw opbouwen van datgene dat ze in haar razernij had weggevaagd. Hoewel ze niet langer het vermogen had een echte Prétear te zijn, om Leafe aan de wereld om haar heen te schenken, kon ze haar krachten nog steeds gebruiken om Leafe te manipuleren. Dus hielp ze waar ze kon, ofwel als Leafe Tovenares Takako*, ofwel als de Prétear van het Geluid, met Sasame altijd aan haar zijde. Hayate en Himeno deden hetzelfde, net als de andere Ridders en een waar leger van werklui die Natsue had ingehuurd.

Min of meer onbewust hadden Sasame en Hayate ervoor gezorgd dat ze zo ver bij elkaar uit te buurt bleven als ze konden. Het deed pijn iedere keer dat ze elkaar zagen, een pijnlijk samentrekken van hun harten in hun borsten. Vergeleken met het gapende gat dat tussen hen was geslagen door alles wat er gebeurt was, leek hun verlangen - nee, hun _behoefte_ - om elkaars hand te grijpen, om het goed te maken, om weer vrienden te zijn en elkaar weer te steunen zoals ze vroeger deden, maar een nutteloze poging om een brug te slaan. Een flinterdunne, broze band die hen aan elkaar verbond. Het voelde zo hopeloos... Nu de realiteit terug was komen snellen leek de sneeuw van witte Leafe zo'n vluchtig, krachteloos wonder.

Maar zoals dat soort dingen gaan konden ze elkaar niet eeuwig ontlopen. De dag kwam dat alles wat gedaan kon worden was gedaan, en het bracht iedereen samen om alles nog eens na te lopen. En toen ze alles hadden gecontroleerd, en toen nog eens gecontroleerd, bleven Hayate en Sasame samen alleen achter bij de windklokken op het terrein van de Awayuki's, de plek waar ze gewoonlijk de poort tussen Leafenia en Aarde openden.**

Een tijdlang stonden ze daar alleen maar, kijkend naar het sprankelende, rimpelende water van de fontein. Beiden weigerden nu nog terug te krabbelen, maar ze waren nog steeds bang die laatste stap te zetten. Uiteindelijk was het Sasame die de eerste zet deed, door op één knie neer te vallen en zijn hoofd te buigen.

'Ik heb gefaald als een Ridder van Leafe,' zei hij. Zijn zachte stem klonk gebroken, op. 'Ik heb me tegen mijn broeders gekeerd en trachtte dat te vernietigen dat ik had gezworen te beschermen.'

'Dat heb je inderdaad.' murmelde Hayate, niet in staat zijn (voormalige?) vriend aan te kijken. Daarom staarde hij maar naar de windklokken. Stilte strekte zich uit tussen de Ridders van Wind en Geluid, zwaar beladen met schuld en spijt. De verse herinneringen sneden Hayate in het hart, waardoor er oude opwelden uit de waas van de vergetelheid die met de jaren intreedt. Verkeerd begrepen blikken, woorden waarvan hij niet helemaal zeker was geweest dat hij ze had gehoord, weggewuifde gebaren... nu hij ze kon plaatsen besefte Hayate dat de aantallen schrikbarend waren. Al die tijd had hij gedacht dat hij Sasame kende en dat hij zijn vriend had kunnen steunen in de donkere tijden die ze samen hadden doorgemaakt. Maar aan zijn voeten knielde een vreemde. De Sasame waar hij zestien jaar lang mee gevochten en gelachen had was een... een... een misleiding. Een leugen? Nee. Er was één ding waar Hayate nooit aan twijfelde; Sasame verzweeg dan wel eens delen van de waarheid, maar hij _loog_ niet.

De kloof van stilte tussen Hayate en Sasame voelde alsof het zijn hart in tweeën brak, en Hayate werd zich pijnlijk bewust van hoe eenzaam Sasame zich al die jaren had moeten voelen. Maar de stevige bries die de windklokken aan het zingen maakte herinnerde Hayate eraan dat ondanks alles dat er tussen hem en Sasame stond, wind en geluid nog steeds een geweldig team vormden.

'Dat heb je inderdaad,' herhaalde Hayate terwijl ook hij door zijn knieën zakte. 'En je hebt het gedaan met een waardigheid die Judas en Brutus jaloers zou maken.*** Maar jij bent niet de enige die heeft gefaald, en wat je redenen ook waren, ik weet zeker dat ze beter waren dan de onze - dan de mijne. Ik heb gefaald als vriend. Ik faalde jouw pijn en worstelingen te zien, ik heb er niet eens naar gevraagd!'

Omdat hij zijn hoofd gebogen had gehouden terwijl Hayate sprak werd Sasame's reactie op die woorden verborgen achter zijn neerhangende haar. Maar toen hij opkeek had Sasame dezelfde gladde, milde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht die Hayate had laten denken dat hij niets verborg, niet voor hem, voor meer dan zestien jaar, op zijn gezicht.

'Je hebt me onderschat.' zei hij kalm. 'Dat is geen misdaad. Na al deze tijd heb ik het gevoel dat ik mezelf ook heb onderschat.'

'Ik was je vriend!' bracht Hayate tussen zijn knarsende tanden uit. 'We hebben elkaar ons hele leven gekend, we zijn samen opgegroeid. Ik had toch _iets_ moeten merken. Maar ik had het te druk met mijn eigen problemen en mijn zelfmedelijden om echt aandacht te besteden aan de jouwe.' Voor één absurd moment vroeg Hayate zich af of Sasame dat op zou vatten alsof Hayate dacht dat hij slecht was geworden uit zelfmedelijden, maar schudde de gedachte snel af. 'Daarmee heb ik onze vriendschap verraden. Onze plicht jegens de wereld als Ridders van Leafe is belangrijk, maar onze plicht jegens elkaar als vrienden...' Hayate maakte zijn zin niet af. Hij wist niet wat hij moest zeggen: het was immers hun verschil van mening hierover dat de knoeiboel waarin ze zich bevonden had veroorzaakt.

Sasame glimlachte vaag, die schaapachtig eerlijke, melancholieke glimlach die Hayate nu pas begon te begrijpen. 'Ah... wat is belangrijker voor een Ridder; zijn harnas, of zijn hart?' Hij sloot zijn ogen, waar Hayate stiekem blij om was, omdat hij het gevoel had dat de gepijnigde blik in die ogen helemaal zijn schuld was. 'Dat heb ik mezelf vaak afgevraagd... zo vaak... maar ik kon nooit het antwoord vinden. Ik moest tegen mezelf liegen, mezelf voorhouden dat ik het wel wist. Dus wat ik ook deed, ik was altijd al een verrader. Eerst verraadde ik mezelf door mijn taken als Ridder voor mijn gevoelens voor Takako te stellen. Toen verraadde ik Takako - twee keer - door haar gevangen te zetten terwijl ik vrij bleef en vervolgens te proberen alles te vergeten. En toen ik eindelijk koos voor Takako en mijn eigen gevoelens, verraadde ik de Ridders.'

Angst greep Hayate om het hart bij die laatste woorden. 'Je laat het klinken alsof je ons voor altijd verlaten hebt.'

Sasame keek weg.

'Dat kun je niet menen!' barstte Hayate uit. Hij greep de zilverharige Ridder bij zijn onderarmen. 'Sasame, je bent geboren om Ridder te zijn. Je bent gestorven en weer opgestaan als Ridder. Betekent dat dan niets? Je _hoort_ bij de Ridders van Leafe.'

'Wat nou als ik gewoon niet terug wil komen?' viel Sasame hem in de reden, een kleine maar toch ongekende hoeveelheid agressie in zijn stem. Tenminste, dat dacht Hayate, totdat hij zich herinnerde hoe Sasame naar hem uit had gehaald op de dag dat hij ten overstaan van hen allen zijn liefde voor Takako verklaarde. Ondanks de schok verstevigde Hayate zijn greep op de armen van zijn vriend.

'We hebben je nodig. Zonder jou... zijn er geen Ridders van Leafe.'

Sasame schudde zijn hoofd, langzaam en triest. Hoewel Hayate bijna op zijn schoot zat, zag hij er ontzettend eenzaam uit. 'Zelfs als ik terug kom, zal niets meer hetzelfde zijn als vroeger. Wanneer jij of een van de anderen om je heen kijkt, zal het altijd "wij en hij" zijn. Hoewel het altijd al een beetje zo is geweest, voor mij... Diep van binnen heeft mijn loyaliteit altijd bij een andere Prétear gelegen dan de jouwe.'

Hayate's handen leken sneller hun kracht te verdienen dan een Demonenlarve Leafe uitzoog. Hij zocht wanhopig naar iets waarmee hij kon voorkomen dat zijn vriend helemaal verdween. De jongen waarmee hij had leren zwemmen onder het wakende oog van de toenmalige Oud-Ridder van het Water; de jongen waarmee hij allerlei kleine wedstrijdjes hield, variërend van "wie-kan-de-meeste-rijstballen-in-zijn-mond-proppen" tot "wie-kan-Kei's-schoonheidsproducten-"per-ongeluk"-vervuilen-met-de-meest-belachelijke-en-gevarieerde-kleuren-verf"; de jongen waarmee hij Tipi's opjaagde en ving met als smoes dat ze hun krachten aan het oefenen waren; de jongen waarmee hij echt zijn krachten, zijn zwaardvechterskunst en zijn vliegtechnieken had geoefend de jongen waarmee hij de meest uiteenlopende gesprekken kon houden en de meest comfortabele stiltes... de jongeman wiens verliefde blikken hij niet had opgemerkt terwijl ze hem passeerden op weg naar hun Prétear, de jongeman wiens gebroken hart hij niet had gezien, wiens stille smeekbeden om een luisterend oor en een schouder om op te huilen hij niet had gehoord. Zo kon hij het niet laten eindigen, zonder enige kans zijn fouten recht te zetten. Maar wat kon hij doen?

'Heb je met Himeno gepraat?' vroeg Hayate stilletjes. Het was het enige wat hij kon verzinnen.

Zonder hem aan te kijken knikte Sasame. 'Ze zei dat ze blij zou zijn als ik terug kwam, maar dat ze het begreep als ik liever vertrok.'

'Dus wat wil je doen, als je niet terugkomt? Wil je alleen blijven met Takako voor de rest van je leven, zonder ooit je vrienden nog te zien? Heb je wel nagedacht over wat zij wil? Takako en Himeno kunnen nog maar nauwelijks gescheiden worden; wil je hun jonge vriendschap opbreken?' De woorden kwamen er hardvochtiger uit dan Hayate had bedoeld, en hij had meteen spijt dat hij ze überhaupt had uitgesproken.

Sasame antwoordde niet onmiddellijk. Hij kwam overeind uit zijn knielende positie tegenover de donkerharige Ridder van de Wind en liep naar een van de stenen bankjes die rond de windklokken stonden om daar te gaan zitten. Hayate volgde hem op de voet, bang voor ieder soort afstand die zich tussen hen in zou kunnen vormen.

'Om eerlijk te zijn...' zei Sasame aarzelend. 'Ik... ik weet niet wat ik wil. Aan beide situaties zitten teveel slechte herinneringen vast. Ik - denk niet dat ik het nog zou kunnen verdragen.' Hij leek te krimpen in zijn gewaden. Toen Hayate bezorgd zijn schouder aanraakte stonden er plotseling tranen in zijn ogen. Hayate was geschokt.

'S - Sasame...'

Het geluid van zijn stem leek Sasame alleen maar verder weg te duwen, dus handelde Hayate op de enige manier die hij kon bedenken. (Het had tenslotte bij Himeno gewerkt, dus waarom niet ook bij Sasame?) Hoewel Sasame gewoonlijk geen problemen had met fysieke intimiteit, moest Hayate, die dat wel had, moest zijn vriend bijna in een omhelzing trekken. Maar toen hij daar eenmaal was, gaf Sasame zich volledig gewonnen. Het kwam Hayate voor dat de innerlijke kracht die al die jaren zijn rug recht had gehouden en zijn geest gezond, geworteld was in eenzaamheid en geschraagd met de afstand die hij had gehouden tussen zijn ware hart en de mensen om hem heen. Nu smolten de pilaren, en Sasame klemde zich wanhopig vast aan de warmte die Hayate hem bood, zoals een drenkeling zich aan wrakhout vastklemt.

Hij huilde: eerst onwennig, alsof hij na jaren de tranen terug te hebben gedrongen niet meer in staat was ze te laten lopen, maar al snel had Sasame niet meer kunnen stoppen ook al had hij het gewild. Tranen begonnen over Hayate's eigen wangen te glijden. Hij bleef hen beiden wiegen en wreef over Sasame's schokkende rug. Hij voelde zich hulpeloos omdat hij geen idee had hoe hij zijn beste vriend echt kon troosten.

'Waarom heb je ons nooit iets verteld? Waarom heb je _mij_ niks verteld?' fluisterde hij in Sasame's oor.

'Schaamte... angst...' wist Sasame uit te brengen terwijl hij naar adem hapte, zijn stem enigszins gesmoord door Hayate's schouder. 'Ik was een Ridder van Leafe, ik had nooit voor de vijand mogen vallen. Ik kon niet riskeren dat ik datgene waar ik al het andere voor had opgegeven zou verliezen.'

'Vertrouwde je je vrienden niet?' riep Hayate uit, zijn greep op Sasame's lichaam verstevigend.

'Dat is precies waarom!' zei Sasame. Hij hief zijn hoofd op en keek Hayate door een mist van tranen aan. 'We hadden al zoveel verliezen geleden. Ik kon jou, Go en Kei niet belasten met de wetenschap dat ik vanbinnen net zo koud en dood was als Yuki, Mikio en Kawarō****, en dat mijn hart bij Takako in de duisternis verbleef.'

Hayate stootte plotseling een korte, verstikt klinkende lach uit, en zei, terwijl hij zijn voorhoofd tegen dat van Sasame liet rusten: 'Als je nog eens de vleesgeworden onbaatzuchtigheid uit gaat hangen, waarschuw me dan vantevoren, wil je?'

Sasame staarde hem een tijdje aan - of liever, kneep zijn ogen op hem toe - voordat er een grijns op zijn eigen gezicht verscheen. In hun emotionele toestand lagen ze beiden al snel dubbel van het lachen om dit kleine beetje lol. Het geluid van hun gezamenlijke vrolijkheid sneed door de verkrampte spanning die achter in hun hoofd en op de bodem van hun maag was blijven hangen, waardoor iedere ongecontroleerde adem er meer en meer van weg kon dragen. Toen ze weer gekalmeerd waren slaakte Sasame een zucht die onderbroken werd door een hik, en veegde met zijn mouw over zijn gezicht.

'Het spijt me... dat moet maf zijn geweest.' zei hij schaapachtig. 'Het _was_ maf. Ik denk dat ik niet zo gehuild heb sinds we Takako vonden en ware Ridders werden.'*****

'Nee, dat heb je wel...' zei Hayate afwezig terwijl hij met de rug van zijn hand zijn neus wreef. Hij moest zijn ogen sluiten en diep ademhalen voordat hij weer op kon kijken naar Sasame's diepe, purperen blik. Het was niet iets dat hij zelf licht op had gevat, en hij wist niet wat Sasame ervan zou denken. 'De nacht nadat... we Fenrir hadden verzegeld. Ik werd midden in de nacht wakker van je geschreeuw. Ik ging naar je kamer en vond je rechtop in bed, zwetend en rillend. Je leek me niet op te merken, maar je bleef steeds hetzelfde zeggen, en je huilde...' _"Takako, het spijt me! Het is allemaal mijn schuld, het spijt me zo. O Takako..."_ Dat was de eerste en tot op vandaag enige keer dat Hayate zijn vriend had zien huilen sinds ze vijf of zes jaar oud waren geweest en Sasame's vingers per ongeluk in heuse ijsklompjes waren veranderd door hun Ridder van het IJs. 'Ik heb de rest van de nacht bij je bed gezeten.' eindigde Hayate stilletjes.

'Dat kan ik me niet herinneren.' zei Sasame even timide. Hij grijnsde scheef. 'Lekker ironisch. Die ene keer dat ik uiting geef aan mijn ellende merk ik niet dat je me bijstaat.'

'Tja.'

'Hm-hm.'

'Hm.'

Er viel een nieuwe stilte, een die anders was dan die daarvoor. Het was nog niet wat Hayate kalm en vriendelijk zou noemen, maar hij kon voelen dat zijn en Sasame's gedachten weer op één lijn lagen. Dat gevoel had hij gemist, besefte hij. Hij was zijn vriend uit het zicht verloren, waardoor het mogelijk was geworden dat Sasame recht voor hem uit opdook, met een bestemming die lijnrecht tegenover de zijne lag en bereid dwars door hem heen te gaan. Letterlijk. En Hayate had hem niet eens aan zien komen. Hij sloot zijn ogen en ademde diep in en uit, luisterde naar de wind die door de bomen ruiste en het gras deed rimpelen, de vogels die overal om hen heen zongen of hoog in de lucht scheerden. Het was een prachtige dag in de vroege herfst, helder en zonnig maar niet te warm.

Van een afstandje droeg de wind stemmen mee naar de oren van de twee stille Ridders. Die van Himeno en Mawata, die samen met Hajime en Shin lol aan het maken waren in het prieeltje achter het huis. Go en Mannen, die zoals gewoonlijk aan het bekvechten waren. Takako, die Mayune aan haar verstand probeerde te peuteren dat haar naam niet Mikage was en dat ze niet meer achter haar aan zou lopen om haar mislukte grappen op te ruimen. Tanaka, die zichzelf in de stress werkte omdat hij niet wist hoe al het vet van de oprijlaan verwijderd moest worden voordat er vlekken achter zouden blijven. Kaoru die tegen zijn vrouw kirde terwijl zij hem alles over haar nieuwe standbeeld vertelde, terwijl Kei klaagde dat het helemaal niet op hem leek, en straal genegeerd werd.

Hayate keek zijdelings naar Sasame, die, wist hij, het ook gehoord had. Hij vermoedde dat zijn vriend er al de hele tijd naar had geluisterd. Het duurde even, maar uiteindelijk beantwoordde Sasame zijn blik.

'We missen je.' zei Hayate simpelweg. 'Het zal misschien een tijdje onwennig zijn, maar denk je niet dat het het waard is het nog eens te proberen?'

'Zul je me ooit kunnen vergeven voor wat ik heb gedaan? Zullen de anderen dat kunnen?'

'De Witte Prétear heeft je vergeven.' zei Hayate. Er vormde zich een glimlach op zijn lippen. 'De witte sneeuw der wonderen is niet zonder reden gevallen. Dat te negeren zou het grootste verraad van allen zijn.'

Langzaam, aarzelend, glimlachte Sasame terug. Hij stond op van het bankje en knielde met ruisende mantel voor Hayate's voeten.

'Mijn broeder, mijn vriend, ik neem graag mijn rechtmatige plaats als de Ridder van het Leafe van het Geluid weer in. Ik zal opnieuw de wapenen opnemen en nieuwe eden van trouw zweren aan het Leafe, aan Leafenia en Moeder Aarde, aan de Ridders van Leafe, mijn wapen- en hartebroeders, al zijn ze niet mijn bloedbroeders, en onze Prinses Prétear - beide Prétears. Tenzij,' hij keek met glinsterende ogen op. 'iemand in mijn afwezigheid mijn plaats als dichter van de groep al heeft overgenomen.

Hayate grijnsde toen ook hij opstond. Hij trok zijn zwaard uit de winden en raakte er Sasame's beide schouders mee aan voordat hij het terug stak in zijn schede in de lucht.

'Sta op, Sasame van het Leafe van het Geluid, en neem uw rechtmatige plaats weer in tussen de Ridders van Leafe. Uw voorrecht op poëzie wordt u teruggegeven, want ik heb geen zin om sjieke rituelen op te zetten. En behandel me alsjeblieft nooit meer als je meerdere. Go zou een toeval krijgen als hij je hoorde, en je geeft me alleen maar valse hoop; jullie denken er alleen aan dat ik de oudste ben wanneer het _jullie_ goed uitkomt.'******

Sasame boog extra diep voordat hij opstond en in een stevige omhelzing genomen te worden.

'Ik heb je gemist, mijn vriend. Ik heb je veel laten lijden en ik zou het graag op een dag goed willen maken. Kun je me ooit vergeven?'

Sasame glimlachte en produceerde een echo van Hayate's eerdere woorden terwijl hij de de omhelzing beantwoordde.

"_De sneeuw der wonderen is niet zonder reden gevallen. Dat te negeren zou het grootste verraad van allen zijn."_

'Ik heb jou ook gemist, Hayate.'

****

II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II

**PSAN:** Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden!

Aanvullende Notities

* _"Leafe Tovenares Takako"_ – Een puur fanon term. Ik zat te denken; hoewel Takako geen Leafe meer kan geven als Prétear, kan ze het nog steeds manipuleren, volgens Hayate. Wat maakt dit haar dan? Het klinkt mij alsof ze eigenlijk wel wat weg zou hebben van een Leafe Knight. Dus ik dacht, waarom ook niet, laat ik haar een lekker sjieke titel geven. Geef toe, het klinkt gaaf, of niet soms?

** _" bleven Hayate en Sasame samen alleen achter bij de windklokken op het terrein van de Awayuki's, de plek waar ze gewoonlijk de poort tussen Leafenia en Aarde openden."_ – Dit idee is te danken aan The Cleric 007. Als ik diens "Bonds not Broken, Only Bent" niet had gelezen, zou de locatie van hun ontmoeting heel saai zijn geweest, en lang zo symbolisch niet.

*** _"Judas en Brutus"_ – Voor degenen zonder mijn kennis van westerse geschiedenis en mythen; Judas en Brutus zijn door de eeuwen heen bekend komen te staan als verraders. Judas zou Jezus Christus aan de Romeinen hebben overgeleverd, en Brutus vervulde een sleutelrol in de moord op Julius Caesar. Ze zijn trouwens twee van mijn favoriete mythologische en geschiedkundige figuren.

**** _"Yuki, Mikio en Kawarō"_ – Hij bedoelt de drie Ridders die hun Leafe opgebruikten bij het verzegelen van Fenrir en toen verdwenen. Ik heb de namen zelf verzonnen, hoewel er waarschijnlijk meer mensen deze namen hebben gebruikt; de gevallen Ridder van het IJs, - _yuki_, wat "sneeuw" betekent; de gevallen Ridder van de Planten - _mikio_, wat "boomstronkman" betekent; en de gevallen Ridder van het Water - _kawarō_, waarin _kawa_ "rivier" betekent en _-rō_ een veelgebruikt achtervoegsel is in Japanse jongensnamen, en "zoon" betekent. Ik heb geen idee of ook maar een van deze namen passend worden gevonden in Japan.

***** _"Ik denk dat ik niet zo gehuild heb sinds we Takako vonden en ware Ridders werden."_ – "Ware Ridders" in de zin van "Ridders met een Prétear". Want zonder prinses heeft het niet veel nut Ridder te heten, of wel? Alweer een puur fanon interpretatie.

****** _"dat ik de oudste ben" _– En weer een AN! Okee, deze is een beetje controversieel. De officiële Japanse Prétear site ( _.jp/rondorobe/anime/pretear/ ) zegt dat Kei, Hayate, Go en Sasame allemaal op zestien jaar oud worden geschat. Als je hun verjaardagen in aanmerking neemt, dan zijn ze vergeleken met elkaar op bovenstaande volgorde op te delen van oudste naar jongste; Kei de oudste, Sasame de jongste. (Ja, ik ben er zo eentje die een Japanse site en een online woordenboek neemt en ze samen verdachte dingen laat doen...) Maar de Engelse site ( .com, de "AVD Official Site" voor Prétear) geeft hun leeftijden echter anders: Hayate is achttien, Sasame zeventien, Kei en Go beiden zestien, terwijl hun verjaardagen hetzelfde blijven. Ik heb de laatste als mijn bron gebruikt, gewoon omdat ik die goed kon lezen. En omdat ik niet zeker ben hoe duidelijk de Japanse site onderscheid tussen de anime en de manga...


End file.
